


Goodnight

by DeathjunkE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathjunkE/pseuds/DeathjunkE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's first night at The Burrow.<br/>Drabble inspired by Lizardspots' drawing "Can I stay" (http://lizardspots.livejournal.com/84160.html).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [CAn I stay](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5680) by Lizardspots. 



> **Words:** 289  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Warnings:**  
>  Fluff

I didn’t expect to wake up in the middle of the night but there was an uneasy feeling that I just couldn't shake. I opened my eyes turned on my side, looking out of the window at the sky was always lulled my back to sleep on restless nights.

My eyes drifted from the clear sky to the cot besides my bed. There Harry lay cocooned in blankets with his eyes wide open.

“Can’t sleep.”

“Sorry- er, no.”

“That stupid cot’s rubbish isn’t it?” I felt my face flush. I never usually invited friends over. I didn’t really have any until last year. “Or are you cold?”

“Its just…You’re rooms really big.” Harry pulled the covers up until they met the rims of his glasses, “Too big.”

“Really? The dorm’s much bigger!”

“I close the curtains so I don’t have to see the rest of the room. I don’t like sleeping out in the open.”

The rest went unsaid but I knew what he was getting at. He didn’t feel safe where anyone could come up and hurt him. “Alright then, come here.” I lifted my covers the way Charlie or Percy would do for me when I was too lonely or afraid to sleep by myself. “Climb in, maybe it will help…”

I trailed off not knowing if he’d take me up on the offer.

Harry watched me just for a few seconds. For that moment I was afraid to move, Harry had always been skittish but now it in the dark it was worse. In one sharp movement I watched harry leap out of bed with his pillow and scramble into mine.

“Goodnight, Harry.” I murmured and shifted over to make a bit more room.

“’Night, Ron.”


End file.
